Crossing Time And Magic: The Revision
by ScarlettMidnight1o
Summary: The Revision. A story about adventure and love. About two heroes from different stories colliding. One we all know. But also the daughter with a namesake. Please enjoy. I'm so happy to be back. This story has been buzzing in my mind since I was 13. I can't find the heart to take down a works that my young self worked so hard on. So... I start fresh. A very different take.
1. Dedication

_Dedication_ : _To my dearest._

 _I stopped writing years ago._

 _My stories I were forgotten in a dark cell somewhere deep in my mind._

 _The two years Ive had with you- you've given me the light I once had before. Along with your glistening light as well._

 _You continue to inspire me everyday._

 _And you've brought me back to life for a second time. You brought me out into the dark pit where no one seemed to want to find me._

 _You gave my life colour. And you brought the words back to my lips._

 _For you and for me I return to my roots._

 _For you are the hero I've always written about._

 _I love you._

 _ **Crossing Time and Magic: A Harry Potter/ InuYasha Crossover**_

 _ **Written and Revised by: AnnaScarlett Louise Midnight (ScarlettMidnight1o)**_

 _ ***Warning: Adult Language and Concepts***_

The chains rattle and creek as I- without any real hope-tried to break the chains that held me suspended in the air. The only thing that could touch the ground was the balls of my feet and my toes.

The stone was cold and wet under my feet. The only light I could see was through the stones in the walls in the tower that I am kept in. The room is dark. My chains are suspended from the ceiling- Wielded into the stone the rusted spike deep within it.

From my half-hearted struggle to escape from my hell, my arms- that are forced above my head bound by my wrists- bled. More specifically, wounds and burn –like- spots on my arms from my binding and my gripping the chains that held me to the ceiling and pulling up myself up to give my wrists a rest. Leaving everything from my wrists to my elbows sliced up bruised and burned.

I heard voices downstairs- they sounded angry. I didn't really care though because I was just too damn tired.

All I wanted in the world was sleep, but for the last 45 days all I could ever do was rest for a few minutes before I was jerked awake by pain and blood. That or HE walked in.

I bent my neck down to try to stretch it out. I could see my rib cage.

I closed my eyes as I tried to draw on the face I thought was my safe place. Instead it was twisted and dark, a wicked smile as he raised his wand towards me. I can't remember the light. No matter how hard I try my life before constant pain begins to slip away day by day disappearing in my long extended immortal life.

I shake my head but all it does is make my head spin worse. I'm hungry. Starving. My stomach hurts at the thought. I am fed when I am rewarded. This isn't often.

The only clothing I have on are a dirty pair of underwear and an old ripped blood smeared tank top that is knotted under my chest to expose my ribs and stomach. I was bruised from head to toe.

I tried again to pull on the familiar stones of happy corners and faces of my old home.

Where I met him.

My body tensed at the thought of that familiar face- Expecting pain.

No. not him, Him is different. He isn't real. This is the real one. The one that brings comfort and love and pain. No not pain. Never pain.

I see that slim figure with the wicked smile. Him. The warped version of the real one.

The one that'll save me- The one person that always saves everyone.

Then why not save me now? Or 5000 seconds ago. Or 30 minutes? 68 Hours?

He saves everyone. But not me.

This thought crushed me like a boulder.

He will not come for me.

I felt tears as my realization came in and twisted through my body.

No- The one who saves all will not save me. Both are bad. Him and the Real one. Bad.

I heard the familiar steps. Like clockwork as I tense for the pain. I heard his breathing, deep and whole-Unlike my shallow exhausted tense breath of expectation.

No. He will not save me.

The door creaked open the hinges squeaking as He enter the room.

"Good morning." Was all he said in an attempt to be sweet, as he walked up to me and wrapped his hand around my pony tail that fell down the left side of my neck.

He yanked- not hard. But it was enough to force me to look at the face.

The almond shaped green eyes- I knew somewhere I once found comfort in, brought the metallic taste to my tongue that came when he showed up.

The smile came to that beautiful face. The wrong smile. The sadistic one.

He let go of my ponytail as he walked around me his eyes locked on what he's made me become.

The slender body of the man was covered by a black cloak. The black hair stuck out unevenly and unpredictably. I could vaguely- a shadow of a memory, remember the urge to run my fingers through that hair.

"Another day my love." He said in a twisted version of that sweet harmonious voice into something demonic and mangled. "And still your hero leaves you to the pain."

I shook my head vaguely and I knew what came next. A fist rocketed to my face.

"He'll save me."

And blow to my head. My vison blurred for a moment then refocused.

"He'll show up"

This time he used magic. And my body twisted and screamed against its binds by twisting and contorting in pain. I did not scream. He would not win.

The face I knew so well came up and looked at me frustrated.

Looking into those eyes I felt my resolve crumple and dissolve.

I felt the oncoming tidal crash over me as I finally screamed out. The chains shook as my body gave way. I was on fire. The hero would not save me.

"Would you like it to stop?" As the pain racked through me as I screamed and withered. No, I was alone- Completely and utterly alone. No one was going to save me from the unbearable pain.

Finally, I stopped fighting- Unable to take anymore agony. He won. My hero was not going to come.

I felt myself drop. My shoulders screaming into protest as I dropped.

I heard a bang. My knees hit the wet stone as I hunched over in agony and exhaustion.

Behind me, the rusty hook that held me suspended in the air lay on the floor. The force of my drop ripped out of the stone.

I huddled my body curled on the ground. Pulling my knees to my face- wrapping my destroyed arms around my legs- I hold myself.

"Would you like it to end?" He repeated. Patiently, it's very unlike him.

I nodded shaking from the agony of my exterior and interior.

He smiled; the wicked smile had a victorious air to it.

He rolled me on his back-His green eyes glowing with triumph.

He pulled out his wand again. This time I felt my hair detach from my head. My ponytail fell on the floor, my head suddenly lighter.

Then… he looked me in the eyes pulling out a little black crystal. The beautiful face holding me smiling in a mock kindness. "This will end the pain."

Then, he pulled my chin down and slid the crystal onto my tongue. It was cold and it burned.

He slammed my mouth shut and pinched my nose close- Forcing me to swallow the little crystal.

I felt it. I felt the pain start to fade and the numbness and darkness spread.

As the numbness rushed through my body I suddenly pulled the real ones face in my brain. His smile glowing like the sun in my mind.

The darkness consumed my vision slowly. The last thing I saw… was Him.

Pupils blacked out till no whiteness or colour in her eyes left. His killing machine stood up.

Then a man- with long black hair in a silky kimono entered a room.

"Very good Tom." He purred. Patting him on the shoulder. "She will be as useful as her father. But as powerful as her mother." Laying eyes onto broken blank woman before the two of them.

Then, Suddenly- He didn't look like himself anymore. Stood in his place was an almost transparent skinned snake like man. The man did a mangled smile towards the man in the kimono.

"Yes she is quite a catch, isn't she?"

I struggled with consciousness as I stared at the men before me. The darkness pushing as hard as it could to consume me.

The man in the kimono stepped forward in front of her. "And she'll do the mission without question?"

The man nameed Tom smiled. "We found her on her way to a secret hide out to hide her little boyfriend. Her half puppy father and her mother are hiding as well. They can't find her. She believes she's alone."

I felt a mild stab of pain and the darkness won another inch.

I felt myself slip off the cliff I was gripping to with my fingertips. My consciousness slipping away…

"InuYasha Tashio-Daughter of Kagome Higurashi and InuYasha Tashio."

Her head raised up a blank expression dark eyes blank. "Yes My Lord?"

The two men smiled and the man in the kimono smirked "Who are your masters?"

Her face shift towards him expressionless "My lord Naraku and Lord Voldemort."

Naraku's teeth pulled back in a victorious grin. "And you're Purpose?"

"To destroy The Chosen One. Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter One: Platform Nine and Three Qua

_**Chapter One: Nine and Three Quarters**_

"Fuck!" I growled to myself looking in the reflective window that acted as a shift mirror. Furiously, i give up- tying my hair in a bun on the top of my head attempting to hide the stubborn roots of my hair that was still silver. I continued looking in the reflected window. Shit. My ears were still pointed. I flung back in my seat giving up. I couldn't get any more human.

My sister- identical twin actually- stared at me across the car looking irritated.

We were both in the car that was currently driving us to our new mission. A castle in fact, that would be under our protection for the next year. Something we were sworn to protect in secret. This job watching over a building and playing guard was not particularly exciting or interesting. But hey. The Gandalf- looking- freak that hired us promised he could pay our price. So we're off to see the wizard.

The downside... Jeez...were his conditions. I rolled my eyes. The place we were going was human only. And the wizarding children were not very open to creatures like some of us in the car. So his condition was that certain parts of my sister and I and the youngest of my little band of misfits had to be hidden from the regular and completely human students.

Whatever.

I flumped back in my seat again huffing in irritation.

My sister was having no trouble suppressing that particular part of her.

Her gorgeous black hair that curled perfectly flowed effortlessly across her shoulders... it pissed me off and made me jealous. Her soft green eyes bore into my black ones like she was seeing into my soul.

My sister looked strikingly unjapanese. Even though my mother was only half Japanese I suppose Kina- my sister- just got the lucky genes.

I stared at my twin, though our personalities matched up much closer than looks. She was pale and beautiful. Thick eyelashes and a pale flush to her cheeks. If she was a desert rose. I was a weed.

I had a similar face to hers I suppose. Though my eyes were black and my hair was all one length... To about the middle of my back. I was pale though I did have more colour then Kina. We were the same height about 5"6.

Kina's eyes narrowed. "What?" She said sharply. Annoyed at my gawking. I looked away.

"Nothing."

I looked at the cars leather seat. Then the driver.

The driver was a middle aged bald man. Who sat behind the wheel sitting stiffly with sunglasses laying perfectly straight on his face. On his hat was an M on it.

Both the driver and car were provided by The British Ministry of Magic.

We had been in London for a little over a week now. In that precious little amount of time there had been a new election and three kidnappings.

The good news was- even though the magical community didn't know it- their new Minster of Magic was Rufus Scrimgeour and he was a demon. A war demon to be exact known for a limp. I smiled. He was cold and hard and a giant ass. I should know... I gave him the limp.

The kidnappings were something I didn't know anything about though. Except for one. But I was mildly intrigued. I gripped my wand that stuck out of my knee high sock remembering that trip to the little odd shop in Diagon Alley...

... I had been walking around huffing- frustrated and irritated by the big oaf that followed me- it was sunset by the time I finally found the last place where I needed to go on my list. A wand shop.

As I walked into the shop I pulled my toque down even more to cover my ears. At little boy stared at me confused.

It was weird to wear a toque in July. I knew that. And everyone who stared at me that day knew that. But I really didn't want to freak out the melodramatic easily spooked humans of the wizarding world.

Because under my toque were my ears. But the thing as my ears weren't normal ears. Instead of normal human ears like anyone who happened to not be a freak of nature- I had two fuzzy puppy dog ears on either side of my head poking out of my silver hair.

Oi.

I looked around the shop. It looked like I was the only one in here. The windows were dusty but there was enough to let the first red rays of the sunset though. Some hit the ancient chandelier making tiny spark like spots scatter and dance with a tinkling of the crystals.

My ears itched and I looked around again - my ears had been itching all day like crazy. Maybe I could take a minute...

I took off my hat. And looked at myself in the dusty mirror. My animal side as some would call it raged through me. I sighed. I'm animal side. Sounded like some whiny rocked song. It was accurate though I guess. Because I wasn't human. I was half human. But if you're talking more specifically I'm a-

"Half-Demon. Now that's something I don't see every day." Said I soft voice.

I spun- throwing my hand to my throat in surprise a growl ripping out of my mouth through my teeth as my spine curved into a defensive stance.

A man, about as tall as me with white hair sticking out in all directions with milky eyes staring distantly at me.

I snapped back bratty. "You might have you just might not know it. "

"Ah. Perhaps." Was all the man said as if he seriously doubted it.

I shifted uncomfortably.

The man walked soundless to behind the desk. Pulling out a wand from one of the boxes he held. And held it towards me. "10 1/2 inches cherry unicorn hair. Sturdy. Try this "

I blinked at him stunned for a second. "How do you-?"

"Know your name? Why I dare say soon everyone will. And I have waited a very long time for you child"

I stared at him stunned. Who was this man? How did he know me. I stared at the wand in his hand unsure right before he snatched it away.

"No this won't do at all... Dumbledore sent it for a reason... Of course of course..." As he scurried away.

At this point I was just beyond thinking anything was weird. I just stood there blinking like an idiot.

The odd little old man came out with a golden box with a lock on it. He set it on the desk and pulled out a little key and the box unlocked with a little click.

He turned the box around with a tiny "I wonder..."

Inside the box were three little divots to obviously hold wands in. Two of them were empty while one want remained.

"13 inches exactly. Rowan. Phoenix tail."

His eyes were full of intense wonder. Though his face was stone cold. Slowly. I reached for the wand.

Even before my hand touched it. It began to glow. And the tiny man's old lined face split into a wide toothy grin. Fire dancing in his eyes.

I grabbed the wand and my hand began to tingle. He closed the box once I picked it up.

"Very interesting indeed . Very interesting."

I looked at the old man's milky eyes. "What's interesting?"

The man drew close. "I am but an old man . But some men are wise. Listen carefully. Protect him."

I look at him bewildered. "Him?"

He opened his mouth but just then two men in black walked in. The old man shoved my hat over my ears before they saw me and threw my wand into a plain ordinary box throwing it at me.

"Yes thank you child. I hope you enjoy your wand. Now run along, run along." I stared at the two men as he tried to shove me out. And so only the old man could hear.

"Do you need help?"

The old man mouthed "no. You must not waste yourself on me. go!"

He shoved me out the door and closed and locked it and put the closed sign out. His last mouthed word was "Run". Before the lights in the shop went black.

I had stood there for a second debating what to do just before the big oaf found me and dragged me away.

….The car came to a soft stop. Pulling me out of my thoughts. Outside I could hear voices all around the car. Just then the little girl sitting beside me snuggled up to me playing with my now down hair I hadn't realized I had taken out of the bun.

"What if they don't like us?" Came her little musical voice. I turned to look at the young child beside me. Smiling kindly- I patted her head.

"As long as you don't sprout your tail and you keep your paws hidden. They'll love you." I patted her head.

The girl beside me was Shi. A little fox demon. She was full blood. And it was up to her magic to hide her animal features.

Kina frowned. "Stop being a baby. Your 11. "

Shi looked at her and he eyes watered. "I'm just scared Kiki."

Kina rolled her eyes and muttered "has killed hundreds of demons but is worried about making friends".

I patted Shi on the head as the girl beside Kayla came out if her thoughts.

"I've been thinking. " said the girl. And the boy beside her turned his head.

"What is it baby?" He said with a smirk.

She looked at me and said." I think we should change our names."

Kayla and The boy lit up. While Shi looked at me and I frowned.

"I'm not changing my name." I said with absolute finality in my voice. And Shi nodded.

Kina rolled her eyes "well I don't want to be the only one in the school with a Japanese name."

I snapped at her "Then what will your English name be? Other than the one our parents gave you."

Kina smirked. "Kayla."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm assuming you don't want to be Miroku anymore considering it's your father's name?" I turned to the boy.

"You assumed right" said the boy off- shrugging. "Besides. A English name will be easier to convince the children that we're not time travelling demon slayers. "He thought for a minute. "Mitch will be easy enough to remember."

The girl smiled. "Stephanie."

Everyone stared at me. I snorted. "What? Am I supposed to be Isabella now?"

Everyone laughed as the door opened.

"The Kings Cross Station. " came a cool voice as a grunt of difficulty came from the passenger side.

We got out. Shi and the newly dubbed Mitch and Stephanie ran over to help our big oaf protector get out of the car. While "Kayla" and I got out our trunks out of the back of the car. After the giant oaf stood up with many thank you's- I gave out everyone's truck as they all ran off. Leaving me the oaf.

We started walking through the parking lot as I dragged my trunk behind me.

The big oaf smiled. "I think you will learn to like Hogwarts, Inuyasha."

I grunted. There it was. Finally. My first name. Yes Mitch wasn't the only one named after their famous father.

It had been my mother's idea to name me my parents first born after her father. But seriously. Who names their DAUGHTER after her father.

"It's just Yashie." I mumbled as we walked onto the platform.

The big oaf- whose name I had been forced to learn by Kayla- was "Hagrid" and he had been sent by our new boss to make sure we make it to Hogwarts safely.

We walked in silence. He glanced at me. I looked down at the pavement. I must have looked like a depressed child. Well, I sorta felt like it. When the Oaf caught me looking at him from the corner of my eye. He grinned widely and warmly at me. I just kept my eyes on the pavement.

He thinks I'm going to like being surrounded by 21st century teenagers and their raging hormones? Yeah right.

"Yeah. Right." Closing my eyes. I was very aware of myself as people stare at me and "Hagrid" in wonder. I guess a girl in a skirt and knee socks…. a fucking stereotypical "uniform" and a giant…. Er… well giant… was something to be stared at.

We were on the platform now and I had seen my team up ahead. But the moment I blinked my eyes…. They were gone.

I stared at the platform were I last saw them. Utterly confused I looked at my ticket for the first time.

"Hogwarts Express" I read to Hagrid. "Platform 9 ¾… what the hell?" was this some big joke?

I could feel Hagrid's stare on me. Laughing a booming laugh that made me laugh he walked towards platform 9 and 10. Then I blinked. And he was gone.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I muttered to myself walking to the wall where I saw them disappear. I touch the wall.

My hand disappears.

I whip my hand back- shocked. Holy shit.

I stuck one finger in.

It disappeared.

Well then.

I sighed grabbing my trunk.

Down the rabbit hole Alice.

Taking a deep breath I shut my eyes holding my breath and walked in.

Nothing happened, then I opened my eyes.

I inhaled. Surprised at what was behind the magic brick curtain.

The first thing I noticed was an old looking giant steam train. It glistened in the sun peaking through the exits and it puffed smoke on happily waiting for it its passengers to board.

Around the train was a variety of people. There was a stout little ginger woman who grasped onto her daughter crying at the fact she was leaving. A pale boy with white hair who stood in the shadows watching people as they went by as if searching for something before silently stalking over to a troll looking girl and two giant looking brutes.

There was also a man bigger than them waving in my direction... Ugh.

Hagrid waved at me from where he stood with a small group by the woman with red hair. I smiled half- hearted but desperately looked around me. Looking for someone. Searching for Anyone. Anyone at all. Anyone to save me from being shown off like a prize. I couldn't find anyone to save me so I sighed looking back at the Oaf and I waved back staying put. Hoping he wouldn't call me forward.

Laughing a deep chuckle I could hear from 100 yards away he motioned for me forward again- and finding none of my traitorous group- I walked toward him.

The first thing I heard was a girls voice. I couldn't make out was what she was saying but it sounded suspicious. Nervously I brushed my hair to the side. Partly making sure it wasn't silver and scratched my ear.

The first thing I saw as I got closer was a tall boy with fiery red hair and ice blue eyes.

By this time I stood beside Hagrid and could see the little group of three more clearly.

The girl in the group was the shortest of the three. With dark reddish brown puffy hair and brown eyes. She was actually quite pretty. Long lashes pale skin rosy cheeks. She somehow had a look to her face that made me think she held her smarts over her looks.

The first boy I saw was tall. Taller than me at least. And lanky. His eyes sparkled with wit and a smile always lingered on his face. He looked at me expectantly and I quickly looked at Hagrid to avoid irritation.

Hagrid patted me on my back. It didn't particularly hurt but his strength made me skid forward a bit. "This here is the business I've been told to look after. Her and her friends are joining ye year."

The girl looked at him sharply "How did that happen?" She looked at me with suspicion in her eyes.

I piped up looking at her square in the face "I was home schooled at first. But my friends and I were looking for something more social. So Dumbledore allowed us to join into the schools program."

She looked at me unsure whether to believe me. Then shrugged and looked away.

Hagrid, who looked uncomfortable at my lie-finished his demeaning introduction. "This is InuYasha."

My face reddened as I shot a glare back at him. Hadn't I just told you less than 5 minutes ago that it was Yashie. Oi. You brainless brute.

I recovered quickly and smiled at them saying politely with an edge. "It's Yashie actually."

For the first time the second boy seemed interested. And it was the shocking pair of almond shaped green eyes that pulled me and held me.

He was tall. But not as tall as the red haired boy. But lankier. He seemed thin with his baggy clothes and his jet black hair shot out in all directions.

His face seemed alive though. His eyes searched my face hungrily as if to memorize it. They were shocking really. You couldn't get used to them.

He was paler then the other too his nose and cheek bones and jaw almost perfect. His lips were a shell colour and when he smiled at me they revealed perfectly white teeth.

On his forehead- though it was almost completely covered- was a lightning bolt shaped scar. My goggling took make three seconds.

"Hello" he said. His voice was like velvet to my ears. "Nice to meet you Yashie." He put out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter. This is Ron and Hermione."

I looked at him awkwardly and smiled as the train whistled.

Grabbing my trunk I waved Hagrid goodbye and ran onto the train before it started to make preparation sounds.

I found an empty compartment and throw my trunk on the rack at the top and rejected the group of boys telling them I was holding it for my friends and sat by the window. I watched parents hustle by trying to get one last motion of love before the train left.

I felt a prang of jealously at them. My parents were far far away. We had said our goodbyes almost two weeks ago.

Something caught the corner of my eye.

In the shadows there was a woman with a red hoodie on. She's what caught my eye. And to my surprise her black eyes were staring into mine.

Her hood was on and I couldn't really see anything but her face. But we stared at each other. Her knowingly and mine curious and unsure.

The train started to pull away. And right before I almost lost sight of her. She blinked. And I thought her eyes were a glistening gold.

Then she was out of my sight. I was unsure of what I just saw. I wished I had had one more second.

I sat in silence for a while thinking about that woman and vaguely wondering if my parents had sent someone to make sure I arrived safely.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I turned my head. And there was Harry Potter staring at me from the door.


	3. Chapter Two: On the Train

_**Chapter 2: On the Train**_

"Is anyone else sitting in here?" He asked softly. His voice soothing my ears.

"Do you see anyone else?" I asked him raising my eye brow.

He laughed. I was surprised. My smart assery usually just pissed people off.

He sat down directly across me. Pushing up his glasses. "So why'd your parents' home school you?" He asked curiously.

Ah man. I was just starting to semi stand you Potter. Now I have to lie.

"Different culture I guess."

He raised an eyebrow. "Where are you from?"

That was easy. No lie required.

"Japan."

"You speak English well."

"I travel a lot."

I looked at him coolly as he asked me these questions. Then out of nowhere a big fat toad jumped into the room and sat on the seat right beside me.

Harry smiled. "Hello Trevor." Then looked back at me.

I faintly stared at his scar half wondering- But not really caring- What sorta accident had to happen for a perfect lightning bolt.

He smiled covering his hair and I asked. "What happened?"

He looked at me with a completely surprised and confused look in his face. He seemed completely shocked by my asking and only replied. "You don't know?"

A boy right then ran into our compartment. Round and awkward stumbled in holding a plant in his arms crying out "Trevor!"

The round boy threw himself at the toad and landed head first into my lap. I forced back my growl. As he got up he caught my annoyed glare and stood up quickly- pink in the face none the less- sitting down on Harry's side and saying. "Heya Harry. How was your summer?" Harry smiled at him and replied. "Good. I stayed at Ron's for most of it."

The boy smiled "That's good. You got away from those awful muggles then?"

Harry nodded. "And how was yours Neville?"

The boy named Neville shrugged "Better than usual. After the ministry Gran has been happier with me than usual."

The boy looked at me "You must be one of the new students. Nice to meet you. I'm Neville. And" holding up the Toad " this is Trevor."

"Yashie." Is all I said.

The boy looked confused. "Yashie? Is that short for something?"

I frowned. "Yes." The boy waited for me to continue. I sighed and in a monotone voice I groaned "...InuYasha."

A girl I hadn't noticed before was standing at the door and she looking like some type of huge fucked up owl. She was wearing these glasses that made her look like a deranged owl hybrid human with long blonde hair. She suddenly piped up.

"Oh. I think Inuyasha sounds lovely... What does it mean?"

I huff but don't answer making a pointed effort to ignore them. I stare at the trees and the tiny churches as they rushed by. I could hear them talking. Of course, my ears were still very sensitive. And I could hear them leave. I could hear the boy saying it was nice to meet me. But it's not like I'm going to be polite now.

Then me and Harry Potter were alone again. I vaguely wondered why the universe was forcing me to spend this painfully long trip with him in silence.

He looked at me now and then. I felt sorry for him a little. Neither of us could find our friends. So the silence dragged on. That is until I tucked my hair behind my ear and he said-

"Your hair is pretty."

I shot a glance at him and he seemed to realize what he said and looked away going red. I frowned and considered what he meant by that. After a moment I muttered. "Wait till you see my sister." Imagining him following her like a puppy and grimacing out the window.

He smiled at me- a brilliant glowing smile as if he was happy that he got me to talk and looking at me again. My stomach did a weird little flop.

"You have a sister?" He asked brightly as I noted I could hear down the hall the food cart coming.

I nodded absently. "A twin sister and a brother." I played with the end of my hair.

He leaned back. "I wish I had siblings."

I looked at him. "Are you your parents' only child?"

He smiles sadly and looked at the window "yes." In a tiny voice.

He looked at me calculating. As if he was trying to decide to tell me something. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth to talk.

Suddenly a fat older lady came to our door. Smiling sweetly she looked at us and asked "Anything from the trolley dear?"

I looked at the strange food on the cart unsure when Harry Potter said "We'll take all of it. "

It took us a good twenty minutes to unload everything into our compartment. I wondered vaguely what we were going to do with so much candy as I sat back down.

I must have put the question on my face because he smiled at said. "Some of my friends don't have a lot of money. So I buy food for my friends. "

I raise an eyebrow and looked towards the window again. Kind and Generous and willing to try and talk with a grumpy total stranger. Curiouser and Curiouser Mr. Potter.

He opened up a box and out jumped a brown frog. Absently he held onto it until it stopped moving and I realized it was chocolate.

He pulled out a card from the box and handed it to me. "I've already got Dumbledore. Here. You can start collecting."

I took the card frowning. Why would I collect magic cards?

I look at a little man with long white hair and beard and half-moon glasses. I flip it around reading his stats.

"What's a Gryffindor?" I ask confused.

He smirked at me. "I wondered"

I huffed at him. "Spit it out" and folded my arms.

He rolled his eyes. "Okay okay don't get all demanding"

I huffed vaguely annoyed but didn't speak.

He played with the wrapper that contained the chocolate frog. "Thousands of years ago. But I don't really know when. There were four founders of Hogwarts. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. And each one thought magic should be taught to a selected few."

I felt my stomach drop. Oh kami. What did these teachers qualify as their choice? What if my team weren't going to spend their year together after all?

The infuriating boy smiled at my obvious discomfort. My eyes burned at him to continue. He laughed.

"Don't worry. Everyone gets in. And those teachers died centuries ago. No. You'll be sorted by the Sorting Hat."

I snorted and smiled a little. "What's that? A party hat that has a neon screen writes YOU ARE RAVENFOOT."

To my surprise- He laughed and nodded." You're actually not far off. But no. It's not a party hat."

We sat in silence for a moment. And I was unsure what to say. So I picked up a jelly bean from our plethora of crap food.

Instantly. My mouth was violated with the taste of vomit. And before the fake vomit could turn to the real thing- I jump up and opened the window and spit it out.

When I sat back down again and the Potter boy bit down on his lip. Trying to suppress a laugh I assumed.

"What. Fuck the. Was that!?' I squealed almost in shock.

This time he actually DID laugh and his long slender fingers picked up the box. He pointed to the name of the box and tapped the word "Every".

He smirked eyes dancing. "They really do mean every flavour." Chuckling a bit putting it back down.

This time I bit my lip and looked out the window. Just my luck. Of course I get the nasty one. I felt the corners of my lips lift a tiny bit. Fighting a smile. Fugitively- a little giggle bubbled through my lips.

His eyes shot at me blazing. I almost jumped at the suddenness of it.

Just as his mouth opened to say something with a tint of a smile there was a gaggle of girls outside our compartment.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Shouted a girls' voice.

Potters smile faded and he closed eyes frowning. He looked irritated.

I wonder if he knew how much I was staring at him through the corner of my eye.

Just as his annoyed expression was subdued. The compartment door slid open.

A girl with brown hair and blue eyes entered a little grandiosely. Her eyes locked on Harry. And she batted her eye lashes and leaned against the door.

Stupid girl. I growled internally. Unsure why I was so angry.

"Hi Harry." She said in an attempt of a seductive voice.

I suppose she wasn't unpretty. But when Harry didn't respond she continued.

"You can come sit in OUR compartment Harry. You don't have to sit with HER. "She was very obvious about the "her" that was being referred too.

And "her" was imagining slapping the high and mighty through the wall and off the train.

Satisfied in my dark little fantasy I almost didn't hear his response.

Almost.

He smiled at her politely. "No thanks." he said my stomach flopping a bit. "She's my friend. And her names Yashie."

I tucked my hair behind my ear and glanced at him.

The girl was pouting eyeing me shrewdly but left none the less.

And he was staring at me.

I smiled a bit meekly- suddenly shy at the word "Friend."

"You could have gone. I wouldn't have minded." I said a little bit nicer than before. What was happening to me? Curiouser and Curiouser Potter.

He shrugged and looked out the window taking a bite of a nougat. I looked out the window also. Thinking.

"Thank you by the way." He said.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He smiled warmly. "For being here. I really don't want to think about what would have happened if I had been alone."

I smirk. "Probably something most guys want."

He rolls his eyes. "Not me. But I guess I'm not most guys.

I look away and mumble. "Indeed." As I go deep in thought.

Another knock on the door. Jeez aren't we popular.

This time Harry opened the door and a little girl red in the face handed him a scroll shakily and silently. As soon as the paper came in contact with his hand her face exploded with colour and then she promptly ran off.

"What is it?" I ask before I can stop myself.

He sighs. " A party invite from a teacher."

He eyes me calculating. I laugh and raise my hands in the air. " No way. You're on your own. Gate crashing a teachers' shindig is not on my list of things to do on the first day. "

He sighs and nods. Walking over he pulls something out of this trunk trucking it into his pocket. He turns to me and smiles. "I'll see you at the feast right?"

I hesitate for a moment. Could I spend more time with this Curious and Infuriating Boy?

"… Yes. Yes you will."

He beams. "See you then." He waves. I wave slowly back as he exits. I'm in disbelief. Why is he so damned pleased to see my cold ass again?

I sit in silence for the rest of the trip. Pondering this odd person I just met.

Finally- We pulled up to the train platform. I was one of the first off holding a giant bag of candy.

I saw some first years near me. They were watching me nervously. Looking at the bag of candy I walked up and chucked that bag at them. "Here you go kids. Rot your teeth out."

The kids swarmed over the bag of candy and away from me as I looked around.

"Yashie!" Shouted a familiar voice. Mitch pulled Shy along as my team ran up to me. "There you are! We were looking for you everywhere!"

I gripped my hair in exasperation. "Really!? Because I sat in the same fucking compartment the whole fucking time waiting for you guys!"

Kayla bit her lip. "Did you know you were supposed to be in the compartment with the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl? To get information and mingle? It was on your ticket…"

I looked down at my ticket for the first time. The compartment and the room were stated in gold at the bottom of the page.

I felt my face drain then go red with embarrassment and anger. I face palmed myself.

"For Fuck Sakes…. Let's go."

And with that- We walked towards the carriages.


	4. Chapter 3: To The Castle

Chapter 3: To the Castle

We all grabbed our trunks from the plethora of trunks on the platform, and started walking up the hill towards the distant carriages we saw at the top.

"So." I began after a few moments of comfortable silence. I spoke in Japanese. A silent signal that this was a conversation that I didn't want overheard. Not speaking English was a sure fire way. "We might have a potential problem."

Shi tugged on my skirt and smiled as she raised her arms above her head. She had magicked her trunk to roll behind her on its own. I sighed at her, knowing what she wanted. Slowly I picked her up and she rode on my back as we climbed the hill towards the carriages.

Stephanie looked at me. "you were saying?"

I stopped and they turned around to look at me. I looked at Kayla. "They sort us into different houses based on who we are."

I had expected them to know this. So I was surprised when looks of surprise, shock and worry cross their faces.

Stephanie looked at Mitch. "But we're all different."

Mitch smiled and patted her head. "My dear. I'm sure they won't separate our little family."

Stephanie looked at him hotly obvious worry on her face. "But that's just it! I'm the only one that's not directly related from that first group!"

I walk over and put my hand on Stephanie's shoulder. "Mi…. Stephanie. You've been cross us since you were four. You may not have been born to us. But Sango chose you for a reason."

She smiles sadly. "She didn't really chose me. I found her."

I nod. "No four year old I know is strong enough to wander a forest looking for help after a massacre. And no one has trained in the demon slayer arts as hard as you have."

She nodded to herself. Pacified. Kayla sighs. "That's a very nice." She flourishes her arms towards us. "But what about this Sorting business?"

"Apparently it's just putting on a hat." I shrug. I'm purposefully trying to be cool about. But honestly I'm as scared as they are. But as their leader, when their scared. I have to be brave.

"The worst case scenario" Mitch started with a shrug looking around. "Is that we are all in different groups. But is that so bad? We all have night patrol with each other and we've been physical separated for weeks without one another."

We all looked at each other and Shi squeezed my shoulders.

"Okay." I said nodding mustering up the best smile I could. "Let's not worry about it then- what are you looking at?"

Most of the students had passed us now. But two literally stopped to stare at us.

It was the red haired boy and the brown bushy haired girl I had met earlier.

The red haired boy- Ron I think- looked surprised at my confrontation then immediately his ears went red.

The girl however did not look intimidated or surprised. She looked down right furious and accusatory. She stared right at me. My team looked at her in surprise.

For a moment I was worried she

Swaggering over with a gentlemanly fashion Mitch bowed in front of them.

"I can't help your stare miss. Is there something my friends and I can help such a wonderful lady with?"

She stared at him now. Her eyes soften as she blushes. Ron looks furious.

"Umm..." she mumbled "we're looking for Harry... Potter."

I pipe in. "He left the compartment when a teacher sent him a party invite."

She looked at me like she highly doubted it. But then the slug chimed in again. He began by kissing her hand.

"Do not worry lovely girl, I can assure while on my way to find my friend InuYasha here," I groaned. Kayla smacked me in the arm. "I happened to cross your friends path as he entered the professors compartment."

The Boy's face matched his flaming red hair. Then went a lovely shade of purple as Mitch one again kissed her hand. The Boys eyes darted to the blushing girl as she giggled and shuffled her feet.

"Well," she said at the end of her giggle. "If you see him..."

Mitch straightened and smiled at her. "Then we will surely tell him that if he is lucky enough to have an angel such as you looking for him. It's wise of him to get to your blessed presence as quickly as his mortal legs can carry him."

She nodded. But Mitch's last comment had been to much for the boy. He opened his mouth furiously his hands balling up into. Fists.

Lucky the girl hit him in the chest and said. "Thank you." practically pulling him by his shirt away.

With a smile and a swagger Mitch returned to us. Stephanie's stare was as thick as butter. Unashamed Mitch says to me.

"Well, that worked."

SLAP!

"What an idiot." Kayla sighed.

The carriage was pulled by a beautifully eerie horse with wings. When I first saw it I picked up its head in my hands and we looked into each others eyes. I slowly pet the side of its smooth face. Flexing my fingers to feel the texture.

"Well aren't you pretty."

The horse reared it's head softly into my hand blinking it's milky eyes affectionately.

The students around me looked at me like I was nuts. One particularly silly looking group of girls, looked around at me. Then, they looked at each other alarmed and hurried by me.

"What?" I said as my team shrugged. "You see it too right?" They nodded and Shi, scratched her head.

Suddenly, the same girl who looked like a fucked up owl on the train passed me. Thankfully, without the glasses and patted my shoulder. I shrugged away instinctively.

"Don't worry. Your only as crazy as me."

Oh fantastic, I'm a loony.

Smiling falsely at her she beamed at me and said "Quibbler?"

I looked at her, blinking trying to figure out the hell she said to me.

"Ummm... Sure?" I said ready to spring if she attacked.

She smiled at me again and took a book out of her bag and handed to be. I took it- hesitantly- and she walked off towards the gaggle of girls. "Quibbler?"

Mitch walked up to be and grabbed it. "A magazine. I know Americans culture but do you think it's the British way to give gifts on first meeting?"

I look at him beside me and shrug. "From what I gather from history. Their the divide and conquer type. Let's go."

We walked back over to the carriage.

It was surprisingly roomy. Considering it fit five people, six trunks and a cat. Shi sat on my lap. Her ginger hair brushing under my chin her blue eyes staring off into the distance. I hugged her from behind- she was the baby sister I wanted. Right before we started to go. A knock on the door came. It sounded like a walking stick.

Because I was the closest to the door I answered.

I looked out and up. Seeing no one. I look left and right. Nothing. I shrugged, thinking it must of been a rock or something- I close the door.

Moments later I hear another knock.

Opening the door once again a little more quickly and a little more aggressively I swing the door out and lean out saying "What!"

As I shouted I heard a soft of someone being catapulted back and skid on the stones then falling back on them with a little "Oopf!"

I jump out- taking Shi by the hand and looked around the carriage door.

About three feet away there was a little man. No taller then 4 feet. Laying on the ground.

Oh fuck.

Student jump out of their carriage shouting "Professor!" helping the little man up.

Shi looks up at me with a horrified and amused face. I feel like slapping myself.

Once the man got to his feet. He brushed himself off- and walked towards us. Looking at Shi, who was no taller than he.

"Are you Shi Po?" he asked and after a moment of confusion she nodded. She remembered this was her "last name" for in reality she had none.

He smiled gently at her as he had no quarrel with her.

"You must come with me. Hagrid and the rest of the first years are waiting for you."

She squeezes my hand looking at me panicked. "Why can't I go with them?"

I got down on one knee and put my hands on her shoulders. "Shi. Don't you remember our mission?"

She nodded vigorously " To protect the new generation."

I stroke her hair. "Well, you have the most important job of them all. The children your going with can't protect themselves. So it's your job to be the secret hero and keep them safe. "

Her eyes widen. Like she hadn't thought about it that way. And then with a big deep breath she turns to the little man. " Okay."

The little man holds out his hand. And then with one last fleeting look at me. She grabs his hand and then. The moment I blink. She's gone.

I climb back into the carriage and it looks like Kayla is about to rip the hair out of her head in frustration.

"Are you done babying her?" Kayla asks and our carriage jostled then started moving forward and the rocky road.

I roll my eyes. "I motivate her. Not baby. "

Kayla huffs, saying something to herself in our native tongue.

"Lose the attitude Kiki. We're here for a job and I'm already getting fucking tired of your high and mighty bullshit." I snapped at her. Ii called her Kiki like she called me Yashie. Kiki was just for me though.

She stuck out her tongue like a brat then looked out. Mitch was holding Stephanie's hand. So I looked out the window.

There were trees, big trees all around us. Luscious and strong in numbers shrouded the life around them.

If I wasn't half demon. I'd never see the habitats beyond them.

I counted two unicorn, a hippogryff, four fairies and a centar.

I was mystified by the life here. No other place I'd seen; whether it be Japan, America, or otherwise- had this amount of magical diversity. Usually is was only one or two species. I wondered if and halflings or even full demons hid within the trees.

I saw dusk approaching the in sky, the very tips of the tallest trees starting to be hidden the nightfall shadows.

My mind drifted to the Sorting and classes again.

Then I ground my teeth ever so slightly thinking about that infuriating book shop. How convenient that the moment where the school books are all sold out is when a baby in their mothers arms grab my hat revealing one of my dog ears for a split second. Leaving me without any books at all. Fuck.

Then there was the matter of Sorting. And kami that one was difficult. What happens if we're apart? More specially what happens if I'm not around my intended mission?

We had been assigned missions. Stephanie and Mitch were to guard the school in general which is why we had no idea whether or not they'd be actual students. We were not sure. While Shi was to guard the first years- for they were the most defenseless, and because she was their size. She could watch as a first year herself.

Kayla and I on the other hand had people to watch. Which is why we were sixth years.

I did not know who I was assigned too. I was told I would be informed within the first week. I also suspected Kayla didn't know either. It was probably because of our connection.

Kayla and I were half demon twins. Sometimes we just... knew the other ones secrets. So we have to actively work around them.

I sigh as I watched darkness approach. It was silent in the carriage. Until we saw it.

A castle, dark now from the nighttime sky. The windows seemed to seep out magic, though it was obvious the golden glow seeping out from the giant windows was candle light.

It was on a cliff, where a giant looking room with a glass light ceiling. Tall towers with a balcony.

Off in the distance is a oval looking building. And it was all surrounded by forest.

It was truly magnificent.

I shot a glance at the rest of my team. Kayla looked mystified. Mitch looked expectant. And Stephanie looked stunned.

Kayla looked at me and we both smiled identically mouthing "holy crap."

We drew closer to the magic castle till we were practically at the door step.

I popped out of the carriage waiting for the rest of them to follow suit. Once we were all out I looked up at the doors.

There in the center of the entrance, in front of the glow of the giant pair of doors that are cracked open just enough to let a few people in at a time- was a woman.

But she wasn't just any woman. She was very straight backed, perfectly straight nose. wide eyes and silver hair. Her eyes were directly pointed to me, as one finger lifted. Calling me forward.

"Rude" Kayla said in Japanese. I looked at her and shrugged and led the way up the stairs. We seemed to be the last students to arrive.

"Miss. Higurashi" She said, with a tight little smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts."


	5. Chapter 4: Sorting

Chapter 4: Sorting

Frustrated, I sat near the door of the round golden room.

The moment we arrived we had been ushered away to Who- Knows-Where in the castle and shoved into this room while they set everyone up for our arrival -Telling us through rushed rough English words the plan for tonight as we were scurried upstairs.

Just as we thought, we were going to be Sorted- at the end of dinner. For tonight we'd sit with the teachers.

Kayla was filling out paper work with a fancy golden quill. Mitch and Stephanie were admiring the hundreds of moving paintings on the wall; chatting up a few of them to learn more about this magical world full of potions and fucking fairy dust we were about to enter.

I guess I was feeling a little bitter.

On our way up to this room there was a poltergeist who decided to pick a fight with us- or more specifically me. And now as I sit here forced to be in this tiny circular room I was trying to get gum out of my hair. As well as trying to forget the heart attack I just had thanks to a woman in a painting that started screaming wordlessly the moment she saw me. Only to top it all off with the fucking janitor sticking me with a metal bleeping wand and telling me that if I stepped one toe out of line he would chain me to the wall. I would have ripped his head off- if the dear Professor McGoggles hadn't stepped in.

"Look at this!" Exclaimed Mitch as he picked up a delicate looking trinket, "I wonder what all these things do?"

Just then- A magical looking golden red bird flew into the window and lands on a purposefully placed perch- sitting delicately upon it. We all stared at this magnificent looking creature in silence wondering what we should do. Do we attack it? Do we approach? I knew my team was thinking the same thing. Kayla started growling.

"Hello pretty bird…" I said standing up taking my first step gingerly making my way towards it. "Whatcha doing here?"

Mitch locks eyes with me touching the weapon I knew was within his jacketed hand. I shook my head at him. I had a dagger strapped between my shoulder blades and blades concealed Slayer style in my sleeves.

The bird cooed and looked me in the eyes. Eyes like fire. I knew it was an old bird. Its feathers were frayed. His beak brown and chipped, within the bird's eyes was an old soul.

"InuYasha!" Kayla hissed as I took another step my arm reaching out. "Don't!"

"Shut Up." I mumbled absent mindedly. Then ever so gently I stroke its head- feeling his warmth on my fingers.

I heard Stephanie shift her weight, clapping a bit in achievement. An old man in a portrait whispered "Imbeciles"

Just then- The bird burst into flame.

"Ah!" I cried toppling backwards. Mitch grabbed me by the arm as Stephanie grabs the dagger from my back.

After the flame peaks the tongues of the flames turns blue as it grows hotter but the height begins to die down. Then there is nothing but a pile of ashes.

A moment of stunned silence.

"Holy shit." Kayla says; after toppling off her chair with her fangs out and her hair white. We looked at each other.

Mitch smirks down at me. "Apparently ladies, we are all to wired as assassins for our own good."

With that we all chuckle, even me. Knowing it was true.

"Ah, seems that time has come again." An old wise withery voice sounds behind me.

We all turn, and in the door way there is a tall slim aged man- with long silver hair and beard. He was smiling at us, ice blue eyes staring at us through half-moon glasses. Albus Dumbledore

He began to walk to his desk as we all collected ourselves by getting upright and off the floor. He stared at me in particular as I stood there turning my hair back to black and my ears human.

Just before I suppressed my demonic blood completely, he passed me. There was the faintest contact between us; His finger accidently brushing up against my sleeve. Everything slows down and just in the faintest moment, I felt the rush of demon energy tingle up my spine. The tingling ran up my skull making my hair stand up on the nap of my neck.

But just as the moment came- it was gone. The man smelt and seemed completely human and I felt my demon blood rush away.

His eyes still bore into mine; we never broke eye contact as he sat down behind his desk.

When he sits there however he breaks into a wide smiles looking at each of us: Mitch, Stephanie, Kayla and then back to me. Then picking up a tin and opening it holding it out.

I felt my hair stand again and I could see all of my team's muscles lock. As Stephanie and Mitch inch forward to look in the tin, so do I. What's inside it? Was it weapon or a potion maybe? Or some type of odd wizardry blood oath thing?

"Lemon Sherbet?" He said as he offered the tin. We all breathed, not realizing we were holding our breath. I blew out my breath aiming it up at the out of place hair on my forehead.

"Young Heroes." He said smiling absently after a moment of silence putting the tin down. "I admire them. Some fight demons that come towards them. Some fight the darkest demons inside of them."

My team took that as an uncomfortable comment, all shifting their weight and looking away from the man. I was just confused.

"The darkest demons inside of them? No one's a hero for dealing with their own shit." I grumbled to myself.

Dumbledore smiled towards me with distant eyes. "That's where you're wrong Miss. Higurashi. The ones who deal with what's inside of themselves is always the most courageous. For the demons with in us, take on the shape of us."

Kayla then piped in. "So….. I didn't know this school was run by a fortune cookie."

Dumbledore laughs, his laugh roaring into the circular room. "Indeed." he said with joy in his voice. "So!" He clapped his hands as he rose rounding the desk to look at all of us. "Shall we be going then? The last of the students just showed up, and though it does sound egotistical- They are all waiting on me! Pip pip!"

I stepped in front of him. "We don't have our missions. A summary of any protocol. Anything helpful in regards our job. Are we just supposed to protect your school by 'winging it'?" Who was this crack pot?

He smiled and pats my shoulder. "Miss. Higurashi, How old are you with all this time travel business?"

I frowned at his avoidance of a straight answer and then grinded my teeth. Through them I said with some type of dutiful respect and a slight hand of smart ass. "200 years in winter ….. _Sir."_

He walked past me then, "Then I assume you all know what you're doing! Now come young souls, We must be going. Or alas the feast will begin without us and a must say the toad in a hole is most exquisite."

And with that and a dramatic flourish of his robes he strutted out the door and shut it behind him.

We all stood there frozen, shocked.

"You have GOT to be kidding." said Stephanie appalled.

Kayla looks over at me. "Have we worked for a bigger idiot?"

I sighed and looked at Kayla. "Yes, all the time. But at least he's feeding us. Come on."

I was the last as everyone filed out. I grabbed the handle of the door to close it. But just before I did, in the general direction of the bird ashes- I thought I heard a croak within the ashes.

The last child ran off to their new house table as Mitch, Kayla, Stephanie, and I took seat at the far left of the table. I sat down and looked to my right, scanning the table. Very dignified and classical witches and wizards stand beside us and beside me was….. groan.

"InuYasha!" said the brute Hagrid.

"It's Yashie." I mumbled. You blabbering idiot.

"Sorry- _Yashie._ I'm glad yeah all made it to the castle safely." He patted my back.

I look at him grimacing, uncomfortable by his kindness. "errr… Thanks."

I look away to the left of me at Mitch; He was waving at a group of girls in black and yellow uniforms. They giggled in response. I roll my eyes.

"Looks like you ain't the only one who's made some friends." Hagrid chuckles as he begins tucking into some type of pudding thing.

I sighed. Then in a moment of light I remembered that I had promised someone I'd see them here. I scanned the crowd for Harry Potter. But to no avail.

I saw his friends though, the tall ginger boy was stuffing his face and the girl hadn't touched her food. She was looking around just the same as I was.

My stomach flopped as I began to stand up. Then, within that same moment- The great big doors at the other end of the hall, with wooden flats and cast iron detailing began to open again.

Two people enter. One I knew but brought me no peace. The Second I did not but over whelmed me with dread.

Harry Potter, looking disgruntled with blood all over him stormed over to the table where his friends were. He plops down unceremoniously, and reaches out to grab the fried chicken. Just before contact though, it disappears. Not just the fried chicken, everything everywhere. The food in front of me that I had not touched yet disappeared. My plate that had been full of all kinds of oddities was now a sparkling clean white.

Then I blinked.

A hundred variations of desserts and candy appear in place of the food. Anything you can think of, chocolate, vanilla, lemon or anything else flavoured…. Anything.

I feel something warm like a hand gently place something onto my lap. I jump, my hand flying to my mouth stopping my scream. I look down under the table.

A little creature with floppy ears looks back up at me. It's wrapped in a clean crisp white pillow case. It looks at me apologetic and gently offers me my plate of food, wrapped in plastic wrap for later.

I take it gingerly, putting it onto my lap never breaking eye contact. "Um…. Thank you."

The creatures eyes open wide and they fill with tears. It smiles gleefully at me, then with a puff of smoke. It was gone.

What the actual serious fuck was that all about.

I look back up after a moment of collection, and Dumbledore is standing up at the podium in front of the teachers table.

"Welcome new students! And to older students welcome back!" He almost declared.

I looked back at to Harry Potter and his friends a little desperate to see more. As if trying to go back to a deep novel you put down because life got in the way.

I looked at him.

And he looked at me.

His angry expression changes to intoxicating happiness. His beautiful eyes brighten.

I am locked in his gaze, and he appears to be in mine.

A ginger haired girl across from him pulls him away from our moment and I feel a wave of anger. I look away, feeling the fire I had in my stomach suffocating out.

I look back to Dumbledore just in time to hear myself becoming a part of the schools story. "You may have noticed that there are new people at the table tonight that are not on this panel of incredible teachers. These are new students, transfer students from Japan! Please give a warm and welcome to-" he looks down at the paper of my teams new _chosen_ names- "Mitch Miroku, Stephanie Akahoshi, Kayla Tashio- Higurashi, Shi Po, and InuYasha Tashio-Higurashi!"

There was laughter, of course there was. There's always laughter when someone has a weird name from a different culture.

Mitch huffs. It bothers him more than me. Kayla shoots glares at a few of the more reactive teens. Then under her breath she mutters " children.."

I look at her and my eyes crinkle in the corners making my face wrinkled. She smirks a bit saying. "Shut up."

"ryiffindor…. Now! Let the Sorting begin!"

Shi, Mitch, Kayla, and Stephanie all stood up and started to walk toward the stool on the stage like rise that the teachers table was on. I guess I took too long to stand because Hagrid grabbed my arm and pulled me up making my feet leave the ground momentarily. With a sigh, I went to the back of the little line my team made. Stephanie, who was the first- sat on the stool.

A wizard hat brown torn and tattered with a wide brim was carefully placed upon Stephanie's head. And though it seemed impossible it fell past her eyes. A moment of silence and anticipation follows.

"RAVENCLAW!" a loud boom voice announces.

The blue table roars out- and with a quick glance of terror at me Stephanie quickly walks to the responding table and sits.

Next is Mitch. He's staring at Stephanie, till his eyes are covered by the hat.

Another hush of silence begins.

"Gryffindor!" said the same strange voice.

This time instead of zoning out on the scarlet table I watched as Shi jumped onto the stool. Her nervously tugging on her skirt before the hat is dropped.

This time I saw it.

After a moment of silence. A wide rip in the brim of the hat opened and the wrinkles in the hat widen like eyes as he announces, "HUFFLEPUFF".

Holy shit. We're all different.

Then I thought about my priorities. Because you know- I just saw a fucking talking hat.

My sister sits down, perching on the stool like a princess. She closes her eyes. Someone in the back of the room whistled. And whispers perused.

I felt a prang of jealousy and bitterness again.

Professor McGoggles lowers the hat towards Kayla. The moment the hat makes contact with her hair it yells "Slytherin!"

Kayla flaunters off to her table without so much of an emotion that I can read; she was totally uncaring.

Professor McGoggles clears her throat. I look at her and realize that I am last. The whole school is staring at me. I feel myself go red and my stomach drop. A few people laugh.

I plop down, shameful compared to my sisters grace and look at my hands. I feel the hat touch my head and then a moment later I'm in darkness.

"Hmmmm…. Very interesting" whispered the voice that announces the houses. " Difficult. Very. Difficult."

I felt the wave of the hat reading my mind and I gritted my teeth.

 _Get out of my head._

The gentle voice chuckles "Very different from your twin sister aren't you. Where she is cold and swift. You're hotheaded and sarcastic."

I didn't like that. So I rumbled a low growl.

"Yes yes, You could never hold to the type of assassin your sister is. Her control. You would never do to hold the same place."

 _Shut up and sort me._

"Though… you have saved many lives through your travels-Stepping into different times to fight for what's perceived right in the future."

 _What do you mean perceived?_

"Simply that you need to think more before you alter the world, it can come back to you later. But the question is: Can you control your darkness. Or will your temper mark you as evil?"

 _I can do this._ I thought. _I am not evil._

I felt the dark insecurity in the pit of my soul spark a bit as I doubted that sentence.

"Well….. If you're sure….. It better be… GRYFFINDOR"

Then the world was bright again and the room was burst into applause. Then I realized- I was sorted to the scarlet table.

Without really thinking about it I look back to Harry Potter. Mitch is sitting beside the red haired boy… Ron. The girl with the poufy hair was glaring at me. The seat beside Harry was open- he had been saving it for me.

I walk up to the group and say. "Can I sit there?"

The girl with the long ginger hair smiles and motions to the chair "Yeah, come sit."

I sit down beside Harry Potter and realize my dinner plate at the teachers table. I feel a twinge of guilt.

People seem to getting up to leave; picking things up and going. The girl with poufy hair comes up to me.

"Hello again!" She says, smiling a fake smile of warmth. "My name is Hermione Granger. I'm the prefect of Gryffindor. If you come with me, I'll show you how to get to your room."

I look over to Mitch. He seems to be following the red haired boy- Ron. Just then, the red haired girl waves Hermione over. She frowns then shakes her head. Harry standing up says. "It's okay Hermione. I can show Yashie where the tower is. You can meet her in the common room. Go talk to Ginny."

Hermione calculates him for a moment then nods and walks towards Ginny.

I look at Potter. "Lead the way."

He smiles and starts walking out of the Great Hall. I follow, walking beside him.

"I knew you'd be a Gryffindor. " He said smiling at me.

I smile a bit, despite my constant cold expression. "When do I get a fancy red and gold tie like yours?"

Harry laughs and holds up my tie that I put on before I got to the station. It had been black then. But it was red and gold stripped now. Weird.

I chuckle, and say. "Nothing's going to surprise me anymore." We begin to climb the stairs. The paintings around us whispering and pointing at me. Or Harry. I wasn't sure which it was.

He seems to notice it as well. "Geez," He says a little awkwardly. "They aren't usually this interested in students. Not even me."

So it was me. I look at him, a warning sewn into my words. "Maybe I'm not a regular student."

He looks me in the eyes. We stop in a darkened staircase; no one is around but us. It felt like the curtains and the suits of armour were watching. The green eyes look into my black eyes. His face is as serious as mine. "You have secrets. Dark ones. I can tell. You don't know what everyone else seems to know about me. And be default I don't want to know yours. I just need to know. Are you dangerous? "

I never break eye contact, but after a moment of consideration of lying. I admit the truth. "I don't know."

He smiles a bit at me. "I would have answered the same."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. We both are clearly thinking about the other one beside them.

Seemingly instantly, we are in front of a giant portrait of a fat lady. After a moment of purposefully posing she turns to us and dramatically flourishes her arms and announces "Password?"

Harry says firmly " _Abstinence"_

With a nod she says "Precisely."

The giant portrait swings open, and we stepped inside. It was cozy, with a bunch of students mingling merrily on scarlet coloured couches and chairs. The walls where red with delicate gold designs; they held portraits of happy people. The floors were old floor boards the colour of dark honey. There's a fire place made of old ancient stone; it crackled and popped in the corner. To the left and right, there are two stair cases. They were made up of the same stone as the fireplace.

"Whadda think?" Harry said, and I feel his eyes on me as I look around.

I smile, genuinely. I feel warmth here; a kind of happiness.

"It's beautiful." I said with a bit of awe in my voice.

"Yeah, It is." He says, still looking at me.

Everyone cleared out fairly quickly, and even Harry and Ron left after a while.

It had been a good conversation. Mitch was sharing the room with Ron and Harry and they had become instant friends. When they saw Harry and me in the common room they came to join us in the conversation.

I mostly listened, trying to learn as much as I can.

Harry and Ron were best friends. They had been since their first year. Ron was the prefect and Harry was the captain of the "Quidditch" team for Gryffindor. I liked Ron; He was funny- the obvious tension breaker. Much like Mitch.

A little bit into the conversation a girl came up to me and said her name was Lavender and that she was sharing a dorm with me.

"It sucks that you never got to eat dinner." Ron said to Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Not the first night I've had without eating."

As I followed Lavender I noticed everyone was in muggle clothes. I asked why.

"If we aren't in class," She said with a genuine girly sweetness. "We can wear our regular clothes."

 _Noted_. I thought to myself.

My bed was wooden; with curtains all around the actual bed part.

The thick blanket was red with golden satin pillows. My trunk was at the foot of the bed and there was a little lamp next to a bedside table.

I met the girls I shared the room with. Lavender like she said, a girl much like her named Parvati Patil and the last bed was Hermione Granger. I wasn't sure how I was going to do this. I liked having my own room.

I decided to change.

I went to go open the trunk. But on top of it, was my dinner. That elf thing must have put it there.

Then I had an idea.

I changed into my thick cream coloured sweater that my mom made for my dad that he hated. It was too big for me so it went to the middle of my thigh and off my shoulder.

Throwing my hair up and putting on some jeans and kicking off my shoes I grabbed my dinner and returned down stairs.

The dorm seem to quiet down as I re-entered. People were staring at me as I walked back over to Harry, Mitch, and Ron. Who were staring at me too. When I walked back over with my wrapped plate of food Mitch smiled; "Well dearest Yashie. Your beauty never seems to fail at stunning the male gender."

Ron and Harry look at each other uncomfortably- shifting their weight as I give a smirky dirty look at Mitch. "Don't let Stephanie hear you." His face turns thoughtful, and then nods chuckling.

"Harry," I said turning to him. "This is for you."

He takes the plate of food "Thank you. But how did you get this?"

I smile "Friends in low places."

Now I sit here, about an hour later unsure what to do. I'm on the cushy couch with a cup of tea in front of the fire. I'm waiting for Hermione, or Ginny, or Dumbledore to tell me if I'm supposed to be wondering the dark night outside for threats. I liked this room, I felt happy and calm here. I was reading my textbooks; for I found them very interesting.

Just then Hermione enters. She looks a bit frazzled as Ginny passes her. She spots me then says sharply, "I'm assuming you found your room."

"Yes, are you okay?" I ask genuinely concerned. It was my job to be concerned.

She glares at me. "Yes I'm fine." Then she turns around. She gets to the stairs, then stops. Stamping back over to me her face red and angry, she points at me and says. "Stay away from Harry."

I look at her shocked. Not really knowing where the aggression came from. "W-what?" I stammer out. "Why… Are you two…?" I ask wondering if I missed something.

"No," She said sharply. "But I don't want any fame seeking girls around him looking to make a name for her by using him. He's been through a lot. Now I don't know why he's so connected to you so quickly, and I don't know what you told him." She said as I stood up. "But, I'm not going to let you hurt him when he's been through hell repeatedly."

I'm at this point standing in front of her, and I'm a little bit taller. I look her in her brown eyes, nothing as beautiful as the jade ones that held mine before. And with the deadness I feel a lot of the time I say, almost as quiet as a whisper. "You don't know me. You don't know my intentions. So you need to fuck off"

Then, I stormed off to my room that I know I share with her. I throw my curtains around my bed and leap in. I hear Hermione come in, Stop at my bed, and then walk to hers.

After a few minutes all the lights were off and I figured letting myself go half demon would be okay.

I watched my hair go from black to silver and the darkness just because violet day when my eyes strengthened. I rolled over and heard a tiny little crinkle. I felt a piece of paper under me. Pulling it out, I unwrinkled it and it says, written in my sisters hand writing. _"Meet us at the great hall, midnight."_

I sigh; Guess there was no rest for the wicked.

I looked at my watch. 10:15 pm. I close my eyes; Waiting for the midnight toll from the clock tower to come so I can explore and do my duty for my new home.


End file.
